Myr
Myr ist eine der neun Freien Städte auf Essos. Myr ist bekannt für ihre meisterhaften Linsen-Hersteller, komplizierte Spitze und feinen Teppiche. Myr liegt an der Westküste von Essos am Meer von Myrth. Architektur Geschichte Die Ursprünge von Myr sind eher unbekannt. Manche Maester glauben, dass die Myrischen mit den Rhoynar verwandt sind, da sie ebenfalls olivfarbene Haut und dunkle Haare haben. Es gibt Anzeichen, dass dort, wo heute Myr ist, während des Zeitalters der Dämmerung und der Langen Nacht eine Stadt stand, die von einem alten und ausgestorbenen Volk errichtet worden war. Das heutige Myr wurde von einer Gruppe valyrischer Händler und Abenteurer auf dem Platz einer befestigten andalischen Stadt gegründert, deren Bevölkerung sie töteten oder versklavten.Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, Die streitsüchtigen Töchter: Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh Nach dem Untergang von Valyria eroberte ein volantisches Heer Myr und eine volantische Flotte nahm Lys ein, und für zwei Generationen wurden die drei Städte aus den Schwarzen Mauern heraus beherrscht. Diese Herrschaft endete, als die Tiger versuchten, Tyrosh ebenfalls einzuverleiben. Pentos trat auf Seiten von Tyrosh in den Krieg ein, ebenso der Sturmkönig aus Westeros. Aegon Targaryen flog von Drachenstein auf Balerion in den Krieg und Myr und Lys rebellierten.Der Sohn des Greifen, IX-Tyrion IV Nachdem Myr, Tyrosh und Lys Volantis in der Schlacht im Grenzland besiegt hatten, gründetetn sie im Jahre 96 AL das Königreich der Drei Töchter. Cragas Drahar war ein myrischer Prinz und Admiral, unter dessen Kommando große Teile der Trittsteine erobert wurden, was ihm den Namen Craghas Krabbenspeiser einbrachte. Nachdem sie die Piraten dort befriedet hatten, verlangten Craghas und seine Landsleute Zölle für die Zusicherung sicheren Geleits, was schließlich zu seinem Tod im Kampf gegen Prinz Daemon Targaryen führte.The Rogue Prince Im Jahre 129 AL schloss sich die Allianz im Drachentanz den Grünen an und errang in der Schlacht in der Gurgel einen verlustreichen Sieg.Die Prinzessin und die Königin oder die Schwarzen und die Grünen Die Drei Töchter brachen um das Jahr 130 AL herum wegen interner Streitigkeiten auseinander, nachdem ein lysenischer Admiral von einem Rivalen um die Gunst des Schwarzen Schwans getötet worden war. Auch das rivalisierende Bündnis der Städte Braavos, Pentos und Lorath war an der Zerschlagung des Bündnisses beteiligt. Während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion versuchte Lord Bracken, den Schwarzfeuers mit myrischen Armbrustschützen zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch er erreichte Westeros zu spät, da Stürme die Überfahrt verzögerten.Das verschworene Schwert Bevölkerung Die dunkeläugigen und -häutigen Myrer ähneln den Norvosi und Pentoshi darin, dass sie von Magistern regiert werden und vorbeiziehenden Khalasars Tribut zahlen. Die Bewohner von Myr sind bekannt dafür, gute Handwerker zu sein. Außerdem sind die Linsen der Linsenschleifer aus Myr berühmt.Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II Wirtschaft Myr ist das Handelszentrum für Sklaven und seinen hoch geschätzten grünen Wein. Auch Teppiche werden aus Myr exportiert Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV wie auch Seide.Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I Aus Myr stammt das so genannte Myrische Feuer, eine Desinfektionssalbe.Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya III und ein grüner Nektar, eine Spirituose Erscheinungen in den Büchern Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Tyrion Lennister erzählt Bronn von dem ersten Mädchen, mit dem er sein Bett geteilt hat. Diese habe immer das Lied Die Jahreszeiten meiner Liebe gesungen, ein süßes und melancholisches Lied aus Myr.Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I Daenerys Targaryen erinnert sich beim Duft von Pfeffer und Knoblauch auf dem westlichen Markt von Vaes Dothrak an ihre Zeit in Tyrosh und Myr. Der Weinhändler, der später versucht, Daenerys zu vergiften, bietet unter anderem grünen Nektar aus Myr an.Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Daenerys II Die Windhexe, das Schiff, das Sansa und Arya Stark wieder in den Norden bringen soll, stammt aus Myr.Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya II Maester Luwin besitzt ein myrisches Linsenrohr, mit dem er einen Kometen beobachtet.Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Als Theon Graufreud nach Peik zurückkehrt, nutzt er die Maraham aus Altsass, die unter anderem auch Seide aus Myr geladen hat.Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Theon I Tyrion Lennister findet heraus, dass Stannis Baratheon viele Söldnerkapitäne aus Myr in seine Dienste genommen hat.Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion IV Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Handelskapitäne aus Myr beschenken Daenerys Targaryen mit Spitze, als sie mit ihren Drachen in Qarth residiert.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Daenerys I Varys erzählt Tyrion Lennister, dass er sich als Dieb in Myr durchschlug, nachdem er kastriert worden war.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion IV Bekannte Personen aus Myr *Taena von Myr, eine temperamentvolle Schönheit, verheiratet mit Lord Orton Sonnwetter. Sie behauptet, mächtige Freunde in den Freien Städten zu haben und ist eine Freundin und Vertraute von Cersei Lennister. *Thoros von Myr, ein Priester R'hllors und ein Mitbegründer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. *Morosh von Myr, ein Söldnerkapitän, der für Stannis Baratheon kämpft. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Myr Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Freie Städte Kategorie:Orte auf Essos Kategorie:Myr Kategorie:Städte